plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Octo Zombie
Octo Zombie is a zombie encountered in Big Wave Beach in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It can bind up any plant except Ghost Pepper by throwing octopi. The plant will be disabled, and the octopus will occupy the tile until the octopus is destoryed by other plants. If there are no plants in front of it, it will proceed to the player's house. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Creeper Throws octopi at your plants to bind them up. Special: bound plants are passive until their octopus is destroyed It started innocently enough. One day, Octo Zombie decided to get a pet octopus. But he loved that octopus so much, he got another and another... and another. Next thing you know, he was volunteering at an octopus rescue shelter. And now, well, no one wants to tell him, but he's pretty much the undersea equivalent of a cat lady. You should see how many are living at his house. It's quite startling. Overview Octo Zombie absorbs 24 normal damage shots and its appearance changes at 12 normal damage shots before dying at 24 normal damage shots. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Big Wave Beach: Day 17 Strategies General This is a very dangerous zombie, especially if many of this kind come in groups. An additional fact, it also uses its disadvantage, which is its speed, as its advantage in order to keep on bombarding octopi to your plants. Therefore, an instant-kill plant is the only way to stop them from binding plants. Kill it quickly, as it can bind up an unlimited number of plants. This could result in all plants being bound up and lead to losing the level. To make its special ability useless, keep planting more plants until it dies. The Split Pea will be useful, as the Octo Zombie cannot bind plants backwards, so it is a good idea to have it boosted for Tiki Torch-er's levels. Or, it is actually best to use Magnifying Grass on the first row to deal with them. Bringing Puff-shroom into the level can always stall an Octo Zombie from binding your important plants since it has a fast recharge and it is free. Tiki Torch-er Octo Zombies and Deep Sea Gargantuars are very dangerous when in large numbers. If combined with with at least ten Surfer Zombies, they can cause massive mayhem on your defenses, emptying everything. You will need to have a Cherry Bomb, an Iceberg Lettuce, and a Ghost Pepper for your disposal. Gallery OCTO ZOMBIE.png|Octo Zombie in the Dev Diary HDOctoZombie.png|HD Octo Zombie Trivia *This zombie is closely related to Wizard Zombie, as both immobilize the player's plants. **Unlike the sheep the Wizard Zombie uses, the octopi can be destroyed. *After the octopus is destroyed, it will turn into what appears to be sushi. **This references that sushi sometimes contain octopi. **This is similar to Zombie Chickens because Zombie Chickens have a death animation which involves the Zombie Chicken turning to a bucket of chicken. *Despite having different colored octopi strapped to its body, this zombie will always throw the orange ones. See also *Wizard Zombie Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Big Wave Beach Encountered Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Zombies Category:Zombies with "Protected" toughness Category:Zombies with "Creeper" speed